Eros Reindeer
Eros Reindeer is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Cupid, one of Santa's reindeer from the Legend of Santa Claus. On the destiny conflict, she is a rebel as she wants to become a professional figure skater. Character Personality (I'll work on these later...) Eros is very goal-oriented. She puts her heart into a goal and doesn't let anything else get to her. Her grades can suffer from it, but she doesn't care; she also doesn't care about drowning friends and family out occasionally. However, she knows what goals are reasonable and which ones aren't, and can gage which goals to follow. Eros doesn't get sidetracked very easily, and she focuses on one thing at a time. * The reindeer is also strong, in every sense of the word. She doesn't let any stress or drama get to her at all. Eros is the type of girl that can move on easily. Physically, she is also very strong. * Not that friendly tbh ** Will look at you in the hallways but won't approach you **You have to come to her Appearance Eros is an average-looking girl, standing at around 188cm and weighing 66kg. She has light brown skin and coffee brown, wavy hair that reaches up to her mid-back. Her eyes are hazel with wide-set eyes. She doesn't have any antlers on her head. Hobbies and Interests Figure Skating Eros loves to figure skate. She learnt how to figure skate when she started walking and has never looked back since. She's a pro and she wants to do the 4A(which has never been attempted or landed in competition). She also competes internationally, and has a fair amount of skating accolades. Ballet Eros has been taking ballet to help with her figure skating, and actually really enjoys it. She isn’t too bad at this either, but she‘s nowhere near the skill of natural ballerinas. Fairytale How It Goes Main Article: Santa Claus How Does Eros Fit Into It? As the only child of Cupid, Eros is destined to take her place as the next Cupid. Viewpoint On Destiny Eros doesn’t find her destiny very interesting. She would prefer to figure skate instead of pulling a sleigh. Relationships Family Mother-Cupid * Super affectionate * Very embarrassing ** Omg mom Aunts and Uncles-The other reindeer * Spoil her and her cousins like crazy * #Fanclub2k18 * Proud aunties and uncles Jazz Caribou * Bestie *Cousin * Friend for as long as she can remember. *Makes horrible puns Electra Antler *Eros and Electra have collectively cancelled her grandad so... *Close af Thunor Antler *He's very grumpy at times *More cousins Sinopa Caribou *Quiet down sweetie *More cousins Cosmos Caribou TBA Berneta Caribou TBA Recene Caribou Friends Open for friends! Destiny Claus Destiny Claus is destined to be Eros's master, and they have known each other for a long time. Eros finds Destiny's cheeriness rather endearing and likes to listen to her talk. They often figure skate together and encourage each other to try different tricks. Her pet Noelle is also Eros's baby cousin, and Eros sometimes comes to Dest to play with her. Beta Botter Eros and Beta, despite having completely different values, are best friends. They are often seen hanging out together. Holly Jolly Christmas Childhood friends. TBA Pet During the Animal Calling, a pet elk came to her and she has named him Axel. When the dragon games came along, Eros decided to join along (since it wasn't skating season). She then obtained a dragon called Quad. Enemies Open for enemies! Romance Open for ships! Trivia * She was named Eros because it’s the Greek form of Cupid. * Reindeer is self-explanatory. * Whenever she and her friends go to the ice rink, she skates like an average person until someone asks her to do a move. ** "Bet you've never seen a triple axel up close before, huh!"- One of her cousins * Eros is an Alaska Native. * Eros low-key knows the full names of every single person in EAH. She will only call you by that, unless you're her close friend. * Eros's Inuit name is Akna. Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal parent Category:Females Category:Deer Category:Santa Claus Category:American